


Taylor's in Charge

by Stuckfan



Category: American Housewife (TV)
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/F/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24208516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuckfan/pseuds/Stuckfan
Summary: Taylor is bored while babysitting and goes to see what Oliver is up to.
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Taylor was in charge, not that it matters. I have an OCD sister who won't ever do anything wrong and a brother or is too afraid of not getting into college he won't piss without thinking everything through. So there was really nothing to be in charge of, but it felt good to pretend. A full day with our parents out of the house, what to do? Maybe I could sneak my boyfriend over, but I'm sure one of my siblings will narc on me. I could sneak out, but that would end in the same results. Maybe I can convince Oliver to do something with me.

I walk over to his room and open the door. I should have knocked. I'm old enough, I know what I do behind closed doors. I should have knocked. There he is pants down, computer on, cock out, hand around it, moving up and down. He hasn't seen me yet, I can just back out, and he won't notice me, but then I look at the screen and see myself in a swimsuit. What the FUCK! He is jerking off to pics of me, the pic changes to one of me bending over in some short shorts, another with a low cut top. I get on my tippy toes and take a look at what he is working with. Damn, good size for someone his age. Maybe a little over 5 inches.

How do I play this? I can still leave, but he is jerking of to me. I understand, sort of, I'm hot, but I'm still his sister. Is he a freak, or just curious. Why doesn't he just use porn? So many questions, I must know. I let out a small cough, and he freaks out," Shit Taylor, ummm..." He covers himself and tries to shut off the PC and fails. The pic is frozen on a pic of me laying on my stomach, with a swimsuit that has ridden up my ass a bit. I even think it is a hot pic.

"So" I start " Why you jerk off to pics of me?"

"I wasn't... that would be wrong... I wasn't" he stammers out

I laugh and tell him everything I saw. What I don't tell him is how wet I am at this moment. Maybe I'll let him find out, depends on how this plays out. Right now he is just sitting there stunned, very unsure of what to do. I move up to the computer and get a look of all the pics he has, he doesn't try to stop me until I see the pics of Anna-Kat in her swim suit. Yep incest fetish. "So what do you think about when you look of pictures of your sisters? Is it different when you think about me compared to Anna-Kat?" I ask casually  
"Why are you doing this?" he asks me instead

I look directly at him and say" I want to know. I'm not mad more...curious"

He stares back for a second or two before saying" It is different, in that how we get there is different"

I can imanage that thinking about Anna-Kat and me would be different. I have tits for one thing. "Where did you get some of these pictures? " I ask. Some of them I took for my social media, but I never posed with my ass hanging out. There is also some of Annalist in the bath tub covered in bubbles. He tells me he is a secret follow of all my social media and that he has taken some undercover photos of us. He, hasn't gotten nudes yet, but wants some...of both of us.

This whole time his hands have been covering his manhood. I kinda forgot about that. Funny really. I grab a pillow off his bed and pass it to him. He covers himself, but when he goes to pull up his pants I stop him. "Not yet, I haven't decided how I am going to make you pay" He stares at me" Pay?"

"Yes, pay. You were jerking off to pictures of me. I should make you pay" I tease. " But how?"

"I have money" he starts" How much to make this go away?"

I laugh and continue to go through the pics. I find others of girls at my school and teen actresses. I'm kinda impressed. I ask questions as I want. He answers, but still seems nervous. I should put him out of his misery. I stand up and go back to the door, locking it. "What are you doing?" he asks concerned

I walk over to him and pull the pillow away. He is still hard, even now. Impressive. " You are going to play with yourself while I watch" I tell him " And if I like it I'll let you take a few pics of my tits ok"

His eyes widen in shock, but then a light hits his eyes, and he agrees. He takes a second to set up his slideshow, I guess he has done this a lot more than I thought. I grab the spare chair and sit down, and get a good view. I watch Oliver spit into his hand and start to stroke himself. He is watching the screen, but looks at me every so often. "Not me" I command  
His hand is speeding up as the pictures get more and more sexy. I am surprised by at all the undercover shots he has taken of us. He has several of me in my underwear and Annalist in the tub. How did he get tub shots of her with bubbles but no nudes. Or are there some nudes I haven't seen yet. Does he have some of me? Oh well I don't care, he will by the end of the day anyway. He starts to moan lightly and speeds up a bit more. I wonder if he ever calls out a name?

Slowly, so he doesn't notice, I unbutton my pants and open them enough to fit my hand in. I am not surprised by how wet I am, watching my brother jerking off has really turned me on. I start to play with my pussy as I watch him. It takes a bit, but he notices me playing with myself " The screen" I tell him. He almost doesn't listen, but then turns to the screen and I watch his hand going up and down. I'm tempted to go play with his balls, but I keep playing with myself instead. Damn I like this, I wonder how far I can push him. " Oh... Oliver" I moan just loud enough for him to hear. His hand stops, but somehow he doesn't turn to look at me. He slowly starts playing again, his rhythm broken. I keep my laugh internal.

Once he gets back up to speed, I look at the screen. Me in my skimpiest swimsuit, lots of cleavage. I took that pic for my boyfriend. He must have stolen it from my phone, the sneaky bastard. Yet also hot. My brother really has a thing for me. Why is that getting me so wet? "OH shit" I hear Oliver say as he cums all over himself. I throw him a t shirt and tell him to cleam himself up. He does so and then looks over at me. I keep my pants unbuttoned, but he can't see at thing. He reaches for his phone and gives me a questioning look. " Strip" I command. That surprises him. "What?"

" I said, Strip, I want you naked before I do anything. You want to see me. You want to take some pictures, I will have it my way understood." I tell him forcefully. He nods and starts to take his clothes off. I move over to the bed and sit on the edge. Once he has stripped I give him my rules. No one will see these pictures other than him and me. When he uses them to jerk off, he will lock the door. Also I want to know at least once a week how many times he uses the pictures. He agrees to everything and holds the camera up waiting for me.

I smile and slowly lift my shirt off, he takes several shots as I do so. I strip off my pants leaving me in my bra and panties. He should be able to see the huge wet spot over my pussy. I lay down and spread my legs, I glide my hands all over my body, stopping at my tits to play with them. "Taylor, you are so hot." he comments "You like my body, little brother?" I ask teasingly

"Yes" he answers without hesitation" You a so sexy"

"What about Anna-Kat?"

He looks down for a second, but then says, " Yes I like her body too. She is sexy in her own way"

I smile," No judgement here, I remember when you use to want to look at Mom naked. At least Anna-Kat and I are a lot closer to your age."

I reach back and unhook my bra. I don't take it off just yet. " How many times have you thought of this?" His eyes never leave my chest. " A lot, more than I can count" I don't know why but that gets me hot again. I take my bra off and Oliver takes a deep breath. He only says one word, but that word is enough "WOW"

He takes a million pics. I move around, switching positions as he wants. I tease him, as his dick is hard as rock. I love it. I get him to move closer to me to take a pic. As his cock comes within reach I grab it. Oliver freezes but looks at me. I wink and move my hand up and down slowly. " Oh Taylor... Don't stop" I use my other hand and guide his hand to my tits. He waste no time, once I have given permission, to explore my chest with his hands. I love the feeling of his hands on my while I jerk him off. "Oliver, kiss them" I whisper  
He bends down and kisses my nipples, " Yes, brother" he fondles me and kisses my tits. I stop playing with him long enough to get out of my panties. I'm sure he will love my hairless pussy. I move one of his hands down, and he plays with me. "You are so nasty brother...keep going" I play with his balls as he sticks a finger inside of me.

"Oliver, play with your sister" did I mention I'm into dirty talk. I had a boyfriend dump me for it, but I'm not going to change and I think he is liking it. " You like your big sister playing with your balls?" 

"Yes" is all he can get out.

I grab him and flip him over, my legs on either side of him as my pussy is pressed against his cock. I slide up and down, my juices leaking and lubing him up. I'm going to fuck my brother. One of his hands has planted itself firmly on my ass while the other continues to play and pinch my nipples. He is a fast learner. " So little brother, did you think about this happening when you jerked off the thoughts of me"

"This is way beyond my dreams" he tells me

"Well it is about to get better, I'm going to fuck your brother. I'm going to take your virginity." I sit up enough to line his cock up with me and then, with no warning, sit down hard. He is in me and it feels great. " OH shit " he yells before he gets use to feeling my pussy wrapped around him. I slowly move up and down and start fucking him. " Your big sister is fucking you"

"Yes Taylor, thank you" I feel him grab my ass and start to guide me up and down. I'll admit that is a bit surprising I expected him to lay there and do nothing. Now he is already lifting his hips to meet my pussy. "Oliver spank your naughty sister" SMACK...SMACK...SMACK I feel on my ass as we go.

I bet my ass is turning red, I almost stop to get him to take a picture of it, but his dick feels too good. Things really take a turn when I'm unexpectedly turned over. I'm on my back as Oliver is fucking me. He is really taking charge" Oh Oliver, that's it...take this pussy...fuck!" I scream as he is pounding me hard. I'm surprised he hasn't come yet, but jerking off first must have helped. I smack his ass a few times getting him to pump harder. "Yes brother, fuck me"

This goes on for a while, the dirty talking, spanking, and fucking. RIght when I'm starting to get underwhelmed he, silently gets up and flips me over. Then pulls me up to the doggie position, right before he slides his dick back inside of me... SMACK once and hard. "FUCK OLIVER" I yell, but then he is inside and I forget to yell at him. Damn this feels good. His hands reach out and play with my swinging tits. How Annalist hasn't busted us I don't know, but I should quiet down just in case.

Oliver really starts to find his rhythm, "Yes little brother make me cum" I command I guess he has been waiting for that because he speeds up. Damn this is good. "Yes...yes...yes..." I am loving this, Oliver is good in bed. Who would have thought? I cum shortly thereafter. As I cum I notice shiftly light from under the door. I guess we did attract Anna-Kat I'll have to handle that later.

Oliver is still going, I think I need to get this done. I push him back and turn around. I lay him down his cock sticking straight up. " Ok little brother, time for big sister to make you cum" I taste my pussy juice on his cock. I lick his shaft up and down. I'm taking my time, just because Anna-Kat may be listening doesn't mean I can't make this last. Whatever damage has been done is done. "Taylor suck my dick" Oliver moans as I take him in my mouth. I work up to it but before long his cock is hitting the back of my throat. I suppress my gag reflex and keep going. I start to play with his balls and Oliver groans loudly"Fuck Taylor"

I stop and look up at him, " You like your little sister sucking your cock" He nods as I wrap my lips around his cock. This time I'm trying to get him to cum. I bob up and down fast and hard. Sometimes I can't breathe but I keep going. Then it happens,"FUCK YES" He yells as he cums down my throat. I take it all and swallow it up. I make sure to let a little leak out of the corner of my mouth. I look up at him and throw him his camera. He takes several shots of me. I smile and let him take all the pictures he wants. When he is finished we talk about what this means. I took his virginity, I tell him about Anna-Kat listening. I kiss him, and we decide that future sex is on the table and Anna-Kat can be dealt with later.


	2. Chapter 2

Oliver and I have a new relationship. I still date Trip and he dates Bree. At home, in the night we are together doing things to each other that is so wrong yet feels so good. Anna-Kat watches us throughout the day, yet she hasn't struck yet. I know she is saving it for the perfect time. For someone so young she is diabolical.

I have been ignoring it for weeks, but tonight at dinner Anna-Kat was staring at me hard. I can't stand it anymore. I am outside her door gathering up my courage. Knock knock. "Come in Taylor" I enter " How did you know it was me?" She starts at me, then sighs, " If you didn't show up tonight, after the stare downs I were giving you, you would be the stupidest girl alive" I don't know how to respond, she just insulted me, but I know I can't upset her, we need to get along right now.

"So was that night the first time you fucked Oliver or did I miss something?" She asks bluntly. "First time" I answer honestly. She seems surprised I answered so quickly. "Taylor, you surprise me. I really thought the first part of this conversation was going to be convincing you to admit to it."

"I really don't see the point. You were listening that night. I saw your shadow. You know enough. The real question is what do you want? How are you going to make us pay"  
Anna-Kat looks slightly hurt," You think I am going to hurt you guys? That isn't what I want. I want to understand why. Hell I know why I do the things I do with Franklin. We get freaky let me tell you, but why are you doing them with Oliver when you have Trip?"

I didn't expect this. I expected blackmail, threats, something horrible, but not this. I take a second to gather my thoughts and walk her through the night and how it led where it did. Why even now, we both enjoy each other's company and bodies. "He has pictures of me?!" Wow she really didn't know as much as I thought she did.

We talk about Oliver fetish with teenage girls from school and her. I don't judge him for it. He doesn't judge my dirty talk. It works. She asks some questions but seems to accept everything. She is taking it rather well. "Tomorrow, Mom and Dad are going out of town. Leaving you in charge again." "Is there a question in there somewhere?" " Are you and Oliver going to fuck some more?

I have to admit hearing her curse like that, kinda bracing. "Yeah, I guess so. I really hadn't thought about it yet. Why?" "I want in" I sit there stunned. What is she saying. We talked about her and Franklin, but his little dick is nothing compared to Oliver's." You sure you can handle him?" I question. She agrees that a bigger dick would be different and maybe harder but she has a plan for that. " Oh Yeah What" "You fuck me with your dildo first"

I look her over, she is serious. She wants me to do her right here right now, and Oliver later on. I know Oliver will be down for it, that's not a question. But do I want my, not so sweet, little sister to take part in our perversions? " You really want to do this?" She nods yes. "Ok"

I lean down and kiss her, before she fully understands my agreement. Our lips touch and it is electric. "Oh Anna-Kat, you are a great kisser" She smiles before our kiss continues. Her lips are so soft. I wonder if it is an age thing or female. I don't care enough to stop, but I always seem to think about random things while making out.

Our hands start to explore each other. Mine finding her little ass and her's finding my tits. I moan as her little fingers play with my standing nipples. It is amazing how fast she got into my shirt and bra. I help her along and take them both off. Her mouth finds my chest before I can breath. "Oh Anna-Kat, you are full of surprises."

Her kissing skills translate very well to this part of my body. " You are a nasty little girl." I start "Sucking on your sister's tits like this." She stops to smile at me. I take it as permission to keep my dirty talk going. It turns me on so much. I don't really know why, I stop questioning it a long time ago. "Alright slut, take those clothes off" I command as I reach out and help her undress. Anna-Kat presents herself to me. I look her over, flat chested and smooth pussy. I shouldn't be attracted to her, that is more Oliver's thing, but I am.

"You are a sexy bitch" I get out as I lower myself between her legs. As I taste my little sister's wet pussy I think I may just became Bi. It taste so good, I have tasted myself before. Usually on Trip's lips after I have came on his face, but this is so much better. Anna-Kat moans as I use my tongue to explore her womanhood. "Taylor don't stop, eat my pussy. EAT it GOOD" she starts yelling at me.

When she cums I lap it all up. I can't get enough. I'm soaking wet, but I know I have to fulfill my end here. I let her recover as I grab my personal dildo. It is bigger than Oliver's cock but now by too much. If she can take this, she can take anything Oliver does to her. I bring it over to her and let her get a good look. Her face lights up, and I know she is truly my blood. " Oh, look at you beaming over this cock. You are a slut. You skank. You love dick don't you" I tease her, as I rub the head against her soaking cunt.

"Taylor, don't tease me" she begs " Fuck me" I push the head in an inch, then pull out. " You BITCH" She yells and I laugh. "Don't worry, you are going to get it" I stick the head inside my sister. Her anger disappears into pleasure. I slowly rock back and fourth, adding just a little bit more each time. As I watch this cock slide deeper and deeper in, I can't help but thinking how fuck up my family has become. Sex with Oliver and now with Anna-Kat, what's next Dad, Mom.

Oh shit, as I was thinking my dirty thoughts Anna-Kat has taken this whole cock. " Oh shit girl, look at you taking this cock. You ready to fuck your brother? You want his cock too?" She is too busy moaning, grunting and breathing to answer. I watch her face as I speed up. Her eyes narrow as she starts at me. Challenging me to really do it. I accept. "Take this Anna-Kat." I ram it hard to the end. She screams out my name and commands me to keep going. When she cums I know, this bond will not be broken. I don't know what will happen in the future, but we will always have this. I kiss her and we hold each other. I ask her how she feels and she tells me how this was better than she ever wanted.  
As we talk, her hands have been cursing my body, she squeals as her hand finds my pussy. " You are soaked!" she exclaims

"Yeah, you are the only one to get off so far"

She looks embarrassed," Oh Taylor, your so right. I'm sorry. That was selfish of me. What can I do to make it up to you?"

With such an ernest respond, I bite back any snide remarks and think for a second. " I want in when you fuck Oliver" she agrees so quickly that I think she wanted me there anyway. Then she suggest, " But until then" Her fingers start to play with me. "Oh Anna-Kat"

It doesn't take long. I should be ashamed. My baby sister getting me off like that. So fast, but there was a lot of build up and something so sexy about how she takes charge. "Anna-Kat fuck me. You are amazing" I compliment her. "Well you deserve it"


End file.
